His Lucky day
by Nicole1
Summary: written for a ficathon challenge. JohnTeyla on the run. Being chased, hurtcomfortness in this fic, romance, just some good old johnteyla realizing their feelings for each other while they are in danger. The mature rating is for language, and some somewhat


**His Lucky Day**

(written for the LJ comm morethan1 ficathon)

not mine, don't sue

John was sick of running. Why couldn't things ever go smoothly? He'd been on the run his entire life it seemed, in one form or another. Whether it be from his father's expectations, angry armies, or hostile aliens, it was all the same. Hell, he even ran from love. He'd been doing that for the past few years.

It was ironic the woman he was metaphorically running from was now literally chasing him through a dense forest, that happened to be filled with only semi-intelligent beings called Chafr'. They weren't pleasant to say the least.

"How ya doing back there Teyla?"

"I have been better Colonel."

_I know the feeling._ As if trying to prove a point, the beasts hot on their trail let a deep snarl loose that sent chills down his spine. "Me too," he shouted above the growling.

"We cannot outrun them for much longer."

"I know. Too bad we don't have our guns, they'd be real handy right about now. Remind me to kill that lieutenant, what's his name, when we get back to Atlantis," he panted.

"Not if I beat you to it."

He smiled and wiped the sweat away from his eyes. _Leave your weapons with the village leader for a short while, you won't have any trouble, it's perfectly safe, it's the only way they will trade with us. Fuck this_. Never again, he was sure Elizabeth would back him, no matter how valuable a medicine, artifact, or energy source it wasn't worth the risk.

The snarling was getting closer. _Never again_.

"I'm going to head for the higher ground." He adjusted his course a tad, so they were now closing in on a rather steep, rock side. He just prayed those bastards couldn't climb.

"Why couldn't they just keep a nice dog like normal people do?"

"I do not-"

"Ignore me. Can you climb?" John glanced back over his shoulder and saw a black blur leaping over a bush. "Quickly."

"I will manage."

"Good." _I just hope I will_.

Rock climbing had never been his favorite past time, especially without gear._ Climb a wall with just your hands and feet. Sure no problem. I mean, hell, I've saved the galaxy several times. This should be a piece of cake. Yeah right, and Rodney will suddenly become Mr. Congeniality overnight_.

Some days his job really sucked.

XXX

Teyla had been on John's heels for the entire time they had been sprinting through this nightmare. The villagers had never intended to trade, that was more than obvious now.

They wanted a sacrifice, one man, one woman, not from their world to appease their God. And they were quite determined to have them. Once she and John had realized what was happening they had tried to head back toward the gate. The Sharka, the natives of this planet had realized what they were doing and had intercepted them.

Without anything but a couple of hunting knives to defend themselves, things hadn't looked good. They had been two men short on this mission. Dr. McKay and Ronon had been sent to another planet that showed signs of a power source, not a ZPM, but Rodney had wanted to inspect it. And to be honest he and Ronon were not the two you wanted with you on a diplomatic mission.

This situation was about as far from diplomatic as you could get. Ronon would be quite useful in hindsight. As John would say: _Hindsight is a beautiful thing_.

In place of them Elizabeth had sent two experienced negotiators, their names eluded Teyla at the moment. Unfortunately, they'd been taken hostage almost immediately, fighting was not their strong suit. She only prayed they had not been harmed.

She and the Colonel had managed to take down several of the villages guards with hand to hand combat. They probably would have won, if it hadn't been for the Charfr' being unleashed on them.

They were not fools. They wouldn't have stood a chance against the town's guardians as the Sharka called them. So they had run and that had been ten minutes or so ago.

They were tiring, the creatures were not.

Their only chance was to reach the top of that cliff side before they were devoured by the hostile animals behind them.

The rock face was approaching fast, but so were the Charfr'.

"Get ready, when we reach that wall climb and don't look back," John needlessly ordered.

They reached the rock face moments later and Teyla didn't waste anytime. She leapt and grabbed the wall, her fingers digging into the narrow cracks that acted as very sharp, and jagged hand holds.

She saw John was doing the same out of the corner of her eye, he was inches ahead of her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him unleash a string of curses and slip down a few inches.

_Please no. I cannot loose you._

XXX

"I'm okay." John choked out as he regained his footing. He'd almost lost it there, but he wouldn't let it shake him. He'd made the mistake of grabbing a rock that wasn't very securely attached to the cliff. His palms were sore and slick with blood where the flesh had been torn into by pointy, splinter like rock formations. Not to mention his left knee, had taken quite a blow.

John took a deep breath and managed to climb another few feet. He looked down and swallowed the urge to panic, damn they were higher than he thought. Not to mention he'd caught sight of one of the beasts leaping out from the tree line and making bee line straight for the cliff they were precariously clinging too.

He started to resume his climb. "Teyla don't stop for me, don't wait." She had paused on a larger ledge and was perched on it, looking down at him.

"You are injured. I will not go ahead without you John."

His eyes met hers and he saw a determination there not to be argued with. She wasn't going to move until he caught up with her. Teyla was one hell of a woman, she wouldn't leave anyone behind, he admired that in her. It was one of the many feelings he felt for Teyla, not the strongest, but he couldn't dwell on misplaced, unspoken emotions for the moment.

Better to focus on staying alive. Not on how he could die right now, plummeting to his death, and never have worked up the courage to tell her how much she meant to him.

He glanced down before resuming his slow, painful journey towards Teyla's outstretched hand.

Three, bear sized, black, monsters were desperately trying to reach them. Jumping, clawing, growling, and even biting at the rock face. Each time one of the bastards claws dug into the hard, rock it was like nails on a chalk board, making John want to scream and cover his ears. His insides cringed each time they attempted to scale the wall. They weren't making any progress. Yet.

"Come on John, you are almost there."

Her voice seemed to rejuvenate him, he increased his pace, and soon felt her warm, comforting hands envelope his bloody, aching ones.

"I have got you Colonel."

She grabbed the back of his pants and hauled him up onto the ledge with her. He allowed himself to relax in her arms momentarily, soaking up her loving presence. Her arms were rubbing his back in a soothing circular motion. It felt so nice to be held like this, he felt his eyes start to sting. There was a time in his life, a very lonely time, when he had no one who cared enough about him to hold him. Things had changed. It felt nice and hurt at the same time.

He fought the urge to just stay in her arms forever and instead pulled away, and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Let me take a look at your hands," she whispered while reaching into her vest pocket.

"We should get moving."

"You are bleeding. We need to stop it or I will be forced to carry you the rest of the way." Then she gave him the "look." His mother had given him that same one many times. He knew better than to argue with it, besides she was right.

He nodded and offered his mangled hands to her.

XXX

Their packs had been left at the village, so all Teyla had to work with was the bottle of hydrogen peroxide in her left vest pocket and the fabric she had torn from her shirt.

"This may sting."

His eyes told her he understood that "may sting" was not the proper term. The cuts were deep, almost to the bone, it was going to be agonizing.

Without thinking she reached out and caressed his pale cheek gently. "I will make it fast."

He smiled. "I know."

She could still hear the creatures struggling to reach them below, by the sounds she could tell they had not had any success navigating the rock wall. So she focused on taking care of John.

Teyla readied the peroxide and gave him one last sad smile, then she poured it over is wounds, starting with his left hand, then going to the right. He was one of the strongest men she had ever met, and she didn't mean physically, he had a mental strength that had drawn her to him from almost the beginning. He didn't move his hands, not once. John gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and allowed her to finish cleaning out all of the debris that had gotten lodged in the gouges.

Teyla felt sick inside as water tracks that she new weren't sweat trickled down his face.

"I am done John." Her hand found it's way to his now even paler cheek.

"Already," he said through grit teeth.

"Deep breaths," she allowed her fingers to run through his sweat drenched hair. He didn't seem to mind.

He opened his tired, pain filled eyes and still managed to look smug.

"Can't keep your hands off me huh?"

She laughed despite the situation. "You are irresistible."

Then he kissed her palm quickly as she began to pull her arm back.

"For luck," he shrugged and tried not to blush.

Teyla felt her own skin begin to flush, then she heard one of the beasts begin to howl.

XXX

"Better than a cold shower," John mumbled.

"Colonel?"

"You better finish up Teyla, we need to get moving again and soon."

She nodded and began to bandage his now throbbing hands. _You should have said something. If you were waiting for the right time, you just missed it. Idiot. I am such an idiot._

Thinking about what a coward he was distracted him from the pain lancing all the way up his arms as Teyla secured the makeshift bandages.

"Done. That should make it easier to climb the rest of the way. I wish we had gloves for you, but they were in our packs."

"This is fine Teyla. I feel better." The throbbing had dimmed to a constant ache, the bandages were definitely helping.

"Here take two of these as well."

John allowed her to pop both pills in his mouth. It was only Tylenol but it was better than nothing. She then lifted their only canteen up to his dry lips and insisted he take several large gulps.

"Are you ready?"

John looked up. They were half way there. "Sure no problem." _Liar._

Her look told him she knew he was so full of shit, but she said nothing.

"You go first."

He thought about objecting, but once again she was right.

John found a good spot to start, and began to resume his upward path toward the top.

"The Charfr' are still stuck at the bottom. I believe we are safe for the moment."

He heard rocks crumbling as Teyla started to follow.

John ignored his screaming injuries and pressed on. Inch by inch he kept going. There were moments he didn't think he'd make it, then Teyla would come up along side him. Telling him they were almost there, he was doing well. Then when he'd almost lost his grip for the fourth time, a gentle had rested on his back and remained until he balanced himself again. He was drowning and she was his life preserver. She was his angel, but she didn't know it. John promised himself he would tell her, once they got off this shit hole. Over a nice romantic dinner. He held onto that thought until finally, somewhere between being exhausted and passing out he reached the top.

XXX

Teyla kept her hand on John's back as he hauled himself up to the flat ground above them. She could feel his muscles quivering with strain. "We are there John."

He held out his bandaged hands and helped her crawl up beside him. When John released his grip, blood was left behind on her exposed arms. The bandages were soaked through.

"John I will need too-"

"We don't have time Teyla. We have to try and find a safe place to hold up until Elizabeth sends a rescue party."

Against her better judgment, she didn't press the issue, instead took a moment to look down below. It hadn't seemed that high before. They had scaled a rock wall at least half the size of one of Atlantis's towers. No wonder she was tired.

That wasn't what had her worried. "John. The creatures are not there."

"Shit. You think they are looking for another way up here."

"I would say that is a fair assumption. My guess is they'll find one, it might take them a little longer...but they will find us."

"Especially if we stay out in the open. Lets go." John stood, shakily, but held his own.

They started towards yet, more trees, their best bet was to find a cave of some sorts to hide out in.

They had walked several feet before Teyla noticed another problem. "John, you are limping."

"Yeah, I banged my knee up a little. No big," he waved his hand in a "don't worry about it" gesture.

Only she was worried. He was injured, losing blood again, and they had no idea how far they still had to go before they could rest. Things were not looking up.

John seemed to be doing well, adrenaline was a amazing thing. They trekked deeper and deeper into the jungle world, it was hot, humid, and she could swore she could taste sweat in the air. Bugs were attacking them, she had almost tripped several times on roots that had grown above ground. She was not found of this planet.

Rescue was only a matter of time, the key was to stay alive, they had another hour before they were due to check in with Atlantis, once that time passed, without word from them, help would be on its way.

If those animals found their trail again it wouldn't matter. They would have been mauled to death long before Elizabeth sent a rescue team.

The way John was bleeding it was a safe bet that the creatures would pick up their scent.

Teyla plowed again, they reached a muddy section of the ground, John reached back and grabbed her arm, she wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or hers. The mud was knee deep, it was like walking through a bowl of thick, Athosian beef stew. Only it didn't smell nearly as good.

After several minutes of ungraceful struggling and cursing they made it through the watery mess.

"Wonder where the hell that all came from," Sheppard griped while trying in vain to remove the mud from his boots.

"That is a very good question Colonel." It gave her an idea. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the forest, listening for any signs of what could cause the ground to be so moist.

Teyla smiled. "Follow me Colonel."

"Teyla wh-"

"This way."

XXX

John felt like shit. Now on top of that his boots were squishy when he walked. He hated that.

He followed Teyla. As they progressed he began to hear a soft roaring in the distance. They were heading towards it.

_Water._

"Woah."

It was beautiful. A series of streams diverging in different directions from a large lake in the center. The roaring, it seemed, came from a waterfall that poured directly into the pool .

"This is perfect Colonel. If we travel in one of those shallow streams it will help cover our scent from the Charfr'. We can follow it for awhile, perhaps they will lose us. Maybe we will even run into a shelter of some kind."

John started to run his fingers through his hair, and then remembered his wounds and stopped halfway. "I agree, but it also might lead to more villages. People tend to settle near a water source."

"Perhaps. I think it is a risk we should take. It is our best chance of avoiding another encounter with them."

John unconsciously began biting his lower lip, finally he nodded. "At least we can get some of this dirt off," he smirked.

"There is that." She returned the gesture.

"Ladies first."

Teyla didn't protest, instead stepped carefully down into the water, it reached near knee level. Her eyes widened slightly. "It is quite warm."

"Yeah, just like the everything else here." John favored his right knee as he entered, careful not to put too much weight on the other. He hadn't looked, but knew it was swollen, he could tell.

Teyla gave him a concerned frown. "I'm fine. Let's just keep moving."

"Colonel, let me help you. If you fall you might injure yourself further, at least let me have your arm."

He wanted to tell her he was fine again, but the thought of banging his knee or hands on the rocks under their feet wasn't a pleasant thought.

John allowed her to hold his arm while they sloshed forward. Besides Teyla being this close wasn't unpleasant, he liked the feel of her near him. It was always comforting. He only hoped he had the same affect on her.

XXX

"I think we are in luck." Teyla turned to meet John's tired green eyes and smiled.

"A cave. I'd prefer the Hilton, but hey I'll take what I can get."

She shook her head and decided to ask him later what a "Hilton" was when their lives weren't at stake.

The two, tired, waterlogged teammates crawled up the slippery rocks, and set foot on dry land once again.

Teyla wasn't satisfied they were semi-safe until she and John had journeyed a fair distance inside the cave. It was large, damp, cold and not exactly cozy, but it was shelter.

Her brow furrowed as John winced while trying to find a comfortable position on the ground.

"I think it is time I take a look at that knee and re-bandage your hands."

Teyla didn't wait for an answer she simply sat next to him and went to work.

Ten minutes later she had his hands rewrapped, and his knee was sporting a few bits of fabric as well.

Now there was nothing left to do but wait, pray, and keep warm.

As if he read her mind John's arms snaked around her back and pulled her tightly into him. Teyla sighed and snuggled against him, she allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder and smiled as his arm remained wrapped around her waist. _I could get used to this_.

"Teyla." His voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Yes."

She could feel him tensing up against her. "I've been wanting to ask you something, and this isn't exactly how I pictured doing it."

Teyla felt her stomach clench. Something in the tone of his voice had her worried. "John you are scaring me."

"No it's nothing bad, well at least I hope not."

XXX

John swallowed and cursed his suddenly sandpaper dry mouth. Teyla of course chose that moment to lift her head up and face up. Her moist, tempting lips were only inches from his, not to mention her warm body pressed against him.

He could feel himself tingling in places he shouldn't be, especially not when they could be found any moment by those monsters.

Hence his motivation. Telling her how he felt was important to him, he hadn't realized how much he needed to until she been tending his wounds once again. The look on her face, the compassion...and maybe even love. She wasn't an easy one to read, but it had been there. Shit, maybe it was always there and he was just to blind to see it. If there was a chance in hell she felt the same way about him, wanted the same things from their relationship, he had to know. Had to take the chance of being hurt, the thought of never telling her was hurting him even more. _I'm just glad I finally realized that._

"John." She leaned in closer, he could feel her warm breath caressing his face.

_Go for it._

"Teyla you know better than anyone I really suck at these heart to heart things. But I need you to know something. I-"

He never got to finish the thought, his words were lost as his lips were abruptly being tasted by Teyla's. She was gentle at first, her lips barely brushing against his, then her tongue traced a path along his lips until it found its way inside, and began a delicate dance in his mouth.

John couldn't suppress the moan or stop himself from deepening the kiss. He started to bring his hands up to pull her in closer then recovered enough of his senses to stop himself. His hands were pretty useless in that regard for the moment. He'd just have to make do.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and smiled when it was her turn to moan as he taught her what his tongue could do.

They pulled away slowly, their eyes never left each other. "Was that wrong?" Her voice was hoarse with desire and fear.

John felt himself start to tear up. "God no. That was so right."

Her full, reddened lips curled into a smile.

"Teyla. I love you. I just wasn't sure-"

"I know. I love you too."

"Well now that we got the formalities out of the way..."

She flashed him a wicked grin. "You would like to continue where we left off? Aren't you tired?"

John let loose a little chuckle. "Suddenly I'm feeling very much alive."

Her eyes drifted down to his bulging pants. "Yes I think you are."

John should have been blushing, but he wasn't. This woman never ceased to amaze him. There was so much about her he still didn't know, but he sure as hell hoped he got the chance to spend a lifetime discovering everything there was to know. It was just a shame they had lost even this much time playing it safe.

He was through with that. Now that he knew how she felt, nothing could keep him from being at her side.

A low, primal, growl echoed throughout the cave.

John turned and saw one of the Charfr' crouched, ready to pounce, only a few feet from them.

"Dammit." Nothing can keep us apart... except that.

H e flung himself on top of Teyla, it wouldn't do much good, but is was all he good do to protect her.

He waited for the feel of the creature ripping him to shreds, but it never came. Instead he heard the familiar sound of an energy weapon discharging followed by a grunt. Then nothing.

John heard a soft cough as he pulled himself and Teyla up to a sitting postion.

Ronon was standing behind the beast, his foot resting on the Charfr's back, arms crossed.

"Looked like you two could use some rescuing."

He and Teyla both broke into relieved laughter. "We had everything under control." John grinned.

"I can see that."

In the distance John could hear Rodney griping about the moisture in the air. Major Lorne was bellowing orders.

"Guess the cavalries here." John whispered in Teyla's ear.

"I guess so. Shall we?" She stood and offered her hand.

He took it and suppressed a groan as he rose to his feet.

As they followed Ronon out of the cave John couldn't help but think this was his lucky day.

A puddle jumper was sitting not 10 feet away in a small clearing. "Looks like its a short walk back to the gate." John gave their rescuers an appreciate glance.

Sure, he'd been chased by giant monsters, almost fallen off a rock wall, had his hands shredded, and a seriously banging up knee. Not to mention almost dying several times, but he had the woman of his dreams standing next to him, and she wasn't going anywhere. That was all that mattered.

She turned and smiled at him. Her lips brushed against his ear lobe. "You still owe me a kiss."

Yep. Definitely his lucky day.

the end :))

feedback is loved..liked it..hated it...let me know :))


End file.
